


Parady są super!

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Flirty Peter, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, adorable wade, fourth wall?, happy pride month!, what fourth wall?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Wade bierze udział w nowojorskiej paradzie równości. Tej samej, którą z góry ochrania Peter.





	Parady są super!

**Author's Note:**

> W ramach odskoczni od Spideypoola postanowiłam napisać kolejnego Spideypoola :D

Jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które Deadpool uwielbiał, to parady. Nigdzie nie czuł się tak w domu, jak właśnie na nich. Nie wyróżniał się, nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, bo wszyscy chodzili w pstrokatych kolorach, z dumą pokazując kim są. W takim tłumie ludzi, odziany w czerwono-czarny kostium najemnik nie wydaje się już takim niecodziennym widokiem jak zazwyczaj, gdy przechadzał się ulicami. To była miła odmiana.

Gdy tylko dołączył do parady idącej ulicami Nowego Jorku, ktoś wręczył mu małą, tęczową flagę do jednej ręki i piwo do drugiej. Tak po prostu, nie zapytał co tu robi, po prostu życzył mu dobrej zabawy. A bawił się świetnie. Wszyscy wokół niego byli szczęśliwi, ludzie przyszli całymi rodzinami jak na jakiś wielobarwny piknik w parku. Tyle tu było kolorów, że zaczynały mu się wszystkie mieszać, momentami nie widział nawet osób, a po prostu barwy, w które byli odziani. Zieleń, czerwień, fiolet, róż i szary – cała ulica wyglądała jakby ktoś wylał na nią cały zapas farb świata i kochał to! Czuł się jakby zjadł tonę grzybów halucynogennych, tylko bez ich aktualnego jedzenia.

I wtedy ten dzień stał się jeszcze lepszy, gdy zobaczył kolor także w powietrzu, a w zasadzie dwa kolory – niebieski i czerwony. Jak mógł je przegapić, gdy tak pięknie leżały na tej cudnej, wysportowanej sylwetce?

\- Spidey! – zawołał, przekrzykując całą paradę, gdy bohater przeleciał tuż nad jego głową. – Juhu, Spidey!

Spiderman obrócił głowę i zawrócił, z gracją lądując na latarni, do której podbiegł Deadpool.

\- Hej, Wade – przywitał się, opuszczając się nieco na sieci.

\- Cii! – syknął oburzony i rozejrzał się. – Wyjawisz wszystkim moją tajną tożsamość!

\- Nie masz tajnej tożsamości, Wade.

\- I czyja to wina? – Wade prychnął, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Powinieneś przeprosić.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś tu po to, by kogoś zamordować  – zmartwił się bohater, ignorując jego wymagania. 

\- Ja?! Przecież ja się brzydzę zabijaniem.

\- Jasne, a ja nie lubię koloru niebieskiego – przytaknął sarkastycznie. – A tak serio, co tu robisz?

\- Biorę udział a paradzie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem.

\- Nie jestem, jestem panseksualny. – Wade obrócił się i z dumą pokazał flagę w kolorze żółci, różu i błękitu, którą nosił na plecach jak pelerynę. – I serio? Nie wiedziałeś, że nie jestem hetero? Flirtuję z tobą cały czas! Jestem aż tak subtelny?!

\- Nie nazwałbym twojej ręki na moim tyłku subtelnym flirtem – zaśmiał się Spider. – Poza tym, flirtujesz z każdym.

\- Na tym polega panseksualizm – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Pilnuję, żeby komuś nie zachciało się zrobić obecnym tu ludziom krzywdy. 

\- Brzmi fajnie, ale mam lepszy pomysł! Dołącz do parady!

Chodzenie samemu było dostatecznie fajne samo w sobie, ale chodzenie ze Spidermanem byłoby jeszcze fajniejsze. Zresztą dawno się nie widzieli, z dobry miesiąc, chętnie dowiedziałby się co słychać u jego ulubionego ścianołaza.

\- No nie wiem, z góry wszystko lepiej widać – zauważył.

\- Oj no weź! – zachęcał go dalej Wade. – Co się może złego stać na paradzie? Kilku republikanów pogrozi nam co najwyżej zza pleców policji. Proszę, Spidey. Tak ładnie proszę! Proszę! Mogę nawet błagać na kolanach, jak chcesz!

\- Nie rób mi wstydu i nie klękaj przede mną w trakcie parady równości – poprosił i zeskoczył na ziemię. – Niech ci będzie, mogę się przejść kawałek.

\- Jesteś najlepszy! – Deadpool rozpostarł ramiona, chcąc uściskać pajączka, ale ten cofnął się o krok i wystawił przed siebie rękę.

\- Żadnych uścisków – zabronił i zaczął iść wraz z tłumem.

Niezrażony brakiem przytulanek, Wade pognał za nim i po chwili szli już obok siebie wśród innych członków parady.

\- Jak szkoła? – zapytał bohatera. To się robi z przyjaciółmi, prawda? Pyta się ich o ich codzienne obowiązki i przyjemności?

\- Czemu cię to obchodzi? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Zawsze mnie obchodzi co masz do powiedzenia – zapewnił i położył rękę na sercu, by podkreślić swoją prawdomówność.

\- Za wyjątkiem momentów, kiedy każę ci spadać i zostawić mnie w spokoju.

\- Wiem, że nie mówisz tego na serio – powiedział i przybliżył się, trzepocząc pod maską rzęsami.

\- Mówię. – Spidey położył mu dłoń na twarzy i odepchnął go od siebie. – A w szkole w porządku, dzięki że pytasz. Jak u ciebie? Nowe liczby na stat traku?

\- Tak! – odparł z dumą, choć może nie powinien ze względu na niechęć Spidermana do zabijania. No cóż, już za późno. Zawsze szybciej kłapał dziobem niż myślał. – Dwaj baronowie narkotykowi i ich armie padły. Zbyt dużo żelaza we krwi, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Powinieneś zmienić pracę – zasugerował bohater.

\- I stracić te wszystkie pieniążki, które dostaję za każdą odstrzeloną głowę?! – pisnął przerażony. – Nie ma mowy!

Spiderman westchnął głośno.

\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż te pieniądze idą na szczytny cel.

\- Oczywiście! Kupuję za nie więcej amunicji. Kocham pociski – wyznał rozmarzony. – Wchodzą w człowieka jak w masło.

\- Ta, wiem coś o tym. – Spidey pomasował się po prawym ramieniu. Gdy ostatni raz się widzieli, właśnie w to miejsce został postrzelony. Deadpool musiał mu zszywać ranę z dwóch stron, bo kula przeszła na wylot. – Czemu broń nie może strzelać laserami jak w kreskówkach?

\- To chyba bolałoby bardziej – zauważył. – No bo to w końcu laser!

\- W kreskówkach nawet nie leci krew.

\- Zawsze lubiłem sobie dopowiadać, że te lasery siekają ci wnętrzności, dlatego nie widać krwi.

\- Okej, cofam to, nie chcę laserów.

Wade roześmiał się i objął bohatera ramieniem, oczekując że zaraz zostanie odepchnięty, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Nagle kule nie są już takie złe, eh? – zapytał i szturchnął go biodrem.

\- Wciąż ich nienawidzę, jeśli o to pytasz – wyznał i wzruszył ramionami. – Ale lepiej dostać nią niż laserem siekającym ci wnętrzności.

\- Jak kula jest z rodzaju dum dum, to też robi mielonkę z bebechów. Nie polecam.

\- Postaram się zapamiętać.

\- Widzisz jaki jestem pomocny? Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił, Spidey?

\- Prawdopodobnie huśtałbym się teraz na sieci, a nie szedł obok ciebie.

\- Wczuj się trochę, to parada! – Deadpool rozejrzał się szybko po tłumie ludzi, aż dostrzegł to, czego szukał. – Zaczekaj tutaj!

\- Gdzie ty…

Nie usłyszał nic więcej, bo odbiegł kawałek od bohatera i po krótkiej rozmowie z jednym z uczestników parady, wrócił do niego niosąc coś, co pomoże Spidermanowi poczuć lepiej atmosferę tego wydarzenia.

\- Teraz pasujesz do reszty! – oznajmił z zadowoleniem, po zawiązaniu wokół pajączka flagi biseksualistów.

Spider przyjrzał się materiałowi, unosząc go sobie przed twarz.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem bi? – zapytał i zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, zgadywałem. Udało mi się? – zapytał z nadzieją. Jego gaydar nie należał do najlepszych, ale bardzo chciałby, by pajączek okazał się być tęczowy.

Spidermana westchnął tylko i poszedł dalej, nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie, ale nie zdejmując też flagi z pleców. Szli teraz obok siebie jak jacyś dwaj poważni, superbohaterowie.

\- To od jak dawna pilnujesz parad? – kontynuował rozmowę Deadpool. – Pierwszy raz idę w tej nowojorskiej.

\- Odkąd zostałem bohaterem – odparł, przyjmując od jednego z uczestników dwa napoje. Jeden podał Deadpoolowi, który nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest spragniony i po odsłonięciu ust łapczywie przyssał się do słomki.

\- Wow, to chyba z siedem lat, co?

Wade nie potrafił ukryć swojego podziwu. Ile Spiderman musiał poświęcić swojego własnego czasu i to gdy jeszcze był dzieciakiem, żeby pilnować bezpieczeństwa ludzi? To było aż za dużo odpowiedzialności jak na jedną osobę.

\- Dokładnie tyle – potwierdził Spidey. – Ale to pierwszy raz kiedy biorę jako taki udział.

\- Dlaczego?

Gdyby to był on, za każdym razem brałby udział we wszystkich tych paradach i marszach walczących o ludzkie prawa.

\- Nie wiem, jakoś nie czułem nigdy potrzeby. Nie sądziłem, że to może być ciekawe.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. – Ja uwielbiam parady! Darmowe jedzenie, darmowe picie i masa seksownych kobiet, mężczyzn i transów, często prawie w negliżu. Czego chcieć więcej?

Nie widział tego, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że Spider przewrócił oczami.

\- Priorytety.

\- Nie martw się, Spidey – powiedział i znów objął bohatera, po raz kolejny nie zostając odtrąconym. – Mogę patrzeć na innych, ale kocham tylko ciebie. Nigdy bym cię nie zdradził.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem, Wade – zauważył, odsuwając się nieco, gdy Deadpool zamruczał mu do ucha ostatnie słowa.

\- Cooo?! Fanfiction mnie okłamało, mógłbym przysiąc, że jesteśmy kanonem – zapewnił i zmieszany podrapał się po głowie. – No bo wiesz, oddałem za twoją duszę mój status jako Avengera, tylko prawdziwa miłość tak postępuje.

\- Nie jesteś też członkiem Avengers.

\- Za dużo komiksów. Gubię się – stwierdził, potrząsając głową niczym pies.

\- Tak jak ja, gdy z tobą rozmawiam.

\- Wiem, mój wygląd jest rozpraszający.

\- Nie, po prostu przez większość czasu nie mówisz z sensem. Jak teraz.

Wade machnął na to ręką i stanął przed Spidermanem, zatrzymując go.  

\- Tak czy inaczej, parady są super! – krzyknął z przejęciem. – Przez większość roku tacy jak ja są traktowani z góry, miło choć raz na jakiś czas czuć się dobrze we własnej skórze. Poza tym, kto by nie chciał, by jego orientacja była reprezentowana przez kogoś sławnego? Nie chciałbyś, żeby Batman nagle wpadł tutaj i powiedział „Hej, jestem gejem, ja i Robin się kochamy! Jeśli ja mogę być gejem, to ty też!”?

Spidey przyjrzał mu się zamyślony.

\- Chyba byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś taki był reprezentantem pewnej społeczności – odpowiedział w końcu.  

\- Widzisz, już łapiesz! – Wade poklepał bohatera po plecach i pociągnął go znowu do przodu. – Hej, wiesz co powinniśmy zrobić po paradzie?

\- Co?

\- Pójść na kolację. Ja stawiam.

\- Nie dzięki – odmówił.

\- Aww – jęknął zawiedziony. – A ja już zrobiłem rezerwację i zamówiłem kapelę. Zagrają naszą piosenkę.

\- Wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał wszystko odwołać. A tak z ciekawości, co to niby za piosenka?

\- Miłość rośnie wokó, gah! – Deadpool złapał się za twarz, na której wylądowała biała substancja, ale nie taka, jakiej chciał najbardziej. – Obrzydliwe! Czy pająki nie tworzą sieci z tyłka?

\- Nie z tyłka, a z kądziołków przędnych. Poza tym, myślałem że lubisz mój tyłek.

\- Lubię, pod warunkiem że nie wychodzi z niego nic obrzydliwego. – Sieć lepiła mu się do rąk i za nic nie chciał zejść z jego maski.  

\- Nie chcę ci niszczyć światopoglądu, ale każdemu człowiekowi wychodzi coś obrzydliwego z tyłka. To się nazywa defekacja.

\- Hej, pod taką nazwą nie brzmi to aż tak źle – stwierdził, po czym warknął sfrustrowany, gdy dłoń przyczepiła mu się do twarzy. – Możesz mi pomóc?

Spiderman zaśmiał się, a jemu odechciało się nagle pozbywać sieci, jeśli bycie w takim stanie oznaczało, że mógłby znowu rozśmieszyć bohatera.

\- Podejdź – polecił mu.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał wymachując wolną ręką na wszystkie strony, bo sieć zasłaniała mu oczy.

\- Spróbuj mnie złapać.

\- Czy to jakaś wersja gry przybij ogon osiołkowi dla dorosłych, tylko że zamiast osiołka jesteś ty, a przybić muszę piątkę twoim pośladkom?

\- Jesteś chory, wiesz?

Wydawało mu się, że słyszy pająka gdzieś po prawej, w tamtą stronę więc się skierował.

\- Ta, chory z miłości! – Spidey znowu się zaśmiał i ten dźwięk pomógł mu go namierzyć. Z zadowoleniem złapał bohatera za ramię, by go znowu nie zgubić. – Mam cię.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to ja?

\- Poczekaj… - Zsunął dłoń z ramienia i przemieścił ją po plecach aż na sam dół, gdzie ścisnął jeden pośladek osoby, którą trzymał. – Tak, to ty.

\- Nawet nie zapytam jak potrafisz mnie rozpoznać po czymś takim – westchnął znowu Spidey, ale jego ton głosu był radosny.

\- To moja własna odmiana Braille’a – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Poza tym ten tyłek poznałbym wszędzie, Webs.

\- Ale ze mnie szczęściarz – powiedział sarkastycznie. Chwilę później Wade poczuł, jak coś zostaje mu wylane na maskę. Cokolwiek to było, sieć bez problemu od tego zeszła i znów mógł korzystać z drugiej ręki oraz widzieć. A co to był za widok. Spiderman uśmiechał się do niego tymi swoimi idealnymi, białymi zębami. Z powodzeniem mógłby występować w reklamie pasty do zębów.

Wade poczuł, jak po jego klatce piersiowej rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło.

\- Co to był za dziwny płyn, eh? – Resztki tej cieczy wciąż spływały mu po masce. Zaciekawiony wysunął język i zebrał na niego jedną kropelkę. Była kwaśna. 

\- Rozpuszczalnik własnej roboty.

\- Nie przeżre mi to stroju? – zaniepokoił się. – Wiesz jak ciężko cerować taki kostium?

\- Przynajmniej pokażesz nieco tego seksownego ciałka, którym się tak zawsze chwalisz – zażartował.

\- Wow, wiedziałem, że chcesz mnie zobaczyć nago, ale wystarczyło poprosić, nie trzeba od razu niszczyć dobrego stroju.

\- W twoich snach – prychnął Spidey i pociągnął go za sobą, by nie przeszkadzali w przejściu innym ludziom. – Chodź, niedługo koniec parady.

Przemarsz kończył się w jednym z nowojorskich parków. Deadpool i Spiderman dotarli tam ze wszystkimi, gdzie na wcześniej przygotowanej scenie burmistrz miasta zaczął przemawiać. By mieć lepszy widok, ulokowali się na jednym z drzew, gdzie Spiedy stworzył im dwa hamaki do leżenia, stamtąd obserwowali cały tłum, zajadając się przy okazji tęczowymi watami cukrowymi, które ktoś sprzedawał nieopodal.

Wade mógłby tak siedzieć cały dzień ze Spidermanem u boku. Czuł się zrelaksowany jak nigdy, spokojny. A najlepsze było to, że Spiderman spędzał z nim czas, choć wcale nie musiał. Potrafił czasami manipulować innymi i wymuszać różne zachowania, gdy czegoś chciał, ale na tę jedną osobę to nigdy nie działało. Spidey był od niego silniejszy pod każdym względem, gdyby chciał, już dawno by się ulotnił. Jasne, mógł to robić tylko po to, by mieć oko na niesławnego najemnika, który paradował wśród ludzi, uzbrojony po zęby, ale gdyby to był tylko przykry obowiązek, chyba aż tyle by się nie śmiał, prawda? I zdecydowanie nie uśmiechałby się teraz do Deadpoola.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc tego nagłego zainteresowania.

\- W zasadzie to tak – odparł i pochylił się w jego stronę. Wade wstrzymał oddech, gdy palec Spidermana starł mu watę z kącika ust. – Teraz lepiej.

Deadpool wiedział, że się czerwieni, ale nawet nie próbował tego ukryć. Zamiast tego odwzajemnił uśmiech bohatera.

\- Dzięki, Spidey – powiedział, szczerząc się jak głupi. Po raz drugi w krótkim odstępie czasu poczuł, jak robi mu się ciepło na sercu. To był jakiś dziwny dzień, zazwyczaj jego idol tak go nie traktował.

\- Nie ma za co.

Przemowa burmistrza powoli dobiegała końca, ale na samo jej zakończenie wspomniał on nagle o Spidermanie, o którego obecności na paradzie oczywiście już wszyscy wiedzieli.

\- Czas trochę zapozować dla prasy – stwierdził i przeciągnął się, nim wystrzelił sieć, by dostać się na scenę. Wylądował tuż obok burmistrza, kłaniając się wiwatującym ludziom. Wciąż miał na sobie flagę biseksualizmu. Wade wcale się nie dziwił, że wszyscy go kochali.

\- Dziękuję ci, Spiderman, za ochranianie parady – powiedział burmistrz z wdzięcznością. – Wiemy, że robisz to co roku. Być może dzięki temu jeszcze nigdy nic się nie stało.

\- Nie ma za co, ale nie robiłem dziś tego sam – wyznał niespodziewanie Spidey. Ktoś dał mu drugi mikrofon, by było go lepiej słychać. – Pomagał mi mój przyjaciel.

\- Chłopak! – wrzasnął na całe gardło Deadpool, a ludzie zaśmiali się.

\- To nie mój chłopak – zaprzeczył, ale uśmiechnął się.

\- Jeśli chce, może do… - Burmistrz nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Wade sam się wprosił na scenę, kłaniając się co chwilę do każdego. – Dołączyć. Um, chcesz też coś powiedzieć?

Deadpool wyrwał mężczyźnie mikrofon i podszedł bliżej do tłumu.

\- Chcę tylko powiedzieć, żebyście byli tak tęczowi jak tylko się da! – zawołał, a wszyscy obecni mu zawtórowali.

Burmistrz odebrał mu z powrotem mikrofon, a on dołączył do Spidermana, który też oddał swój i teraz stał z boku sceny, by uwaga nie skupiała się tak na nim tylko na tym, kto akurat przemawiał.

\- Dobra przemowa? – zapytał bohatera.

\- Wspaniała – pochwalił i położył Wade’owi dłoń na ramieniu. – Dzięki za pomoc w pilnowaniu porządku, Wade.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem – zauważył zaskoczony. Ciężko było nawet nazwać ich spacer pilnowaniem porządku.

\- Gdyby coś się zadziało, pewnie byś do mnie dołączył, więc mimo wszystko pomogłeś – wytłumaczył z uśmiechem. – Wiesz, nie jesteś może najlepszym wzorem do naśladowania, ale to dobrze, że inni panseksualiści mają kogoś takiego jak ty, walczącego o ich prawa.

Wade z dumą owinął się swoją flagą.

\- Dzięki, Spidey. To wiele znaczy usłyszeć coś takiego od ciebie.

Spiderman poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Na razie, Wade – pożegnał się i zaczął odchodzić. Deadpool nienawidził tego widoku, ale jednocześnie go uwielbiał, bo mógł wtedy podziwiać ten idealny tyłek w całej jego spandexowej chwale.

\- Pa, Spidey! – pomachał za nim.

\- Oh i jeszcze jedno. – Spidey odwrócił się nagle i wystrzelił sieć w jego kierunku, przyciągając go do siebie. Wade zesztywniał cały i zaniemówił, kompletnie zaskoczony tym ruchem, zwłaszcza gdy poczuł jak Spiderman obejmuje go ramionami w pasie, uśmiechając się przy tym zalotnie. – Dobrze zgadłeś.

Nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć – zresztą i tak nie wiedział co dokładnie miałby powiedzieć – bo Spidey, trzymając go mocno, przechylił go do tyłu i pocałował w usta na oczach tego całego tłumu, który to wszystko oglądał. Był w takim szoku, że w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zareagował i po prostu wpatrywał się w maskę drugiego mężczyzny, nie będąc pewnym czy to kolejny sen czy jednak rzeczywistość. Oh, jak bardzo chciał, by to była rzeczywistość.

Wciąż nieco niepewny zamknął oczy i odpowiedział na pocałunek. Momentalnie poczuł, jak Spidey się uśmiecha. Miał wrażenie, że tłum zaczął wiwatować, ale ciężko było ich usłyszeć, bo przede wszystkim słyszał swoje bijące serce. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem robiło to tak szybko, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, by robiło to częściej. Gdyby mógł, chętnie by teraz umarł, całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany z tego ostatniego pocałunku, który był spełnieniem wszystkich jego dotychczasowych marzeń i fantazji.

Zawsze sobie wyobrażał, że całowanie Spidermana będzie wspaniałe, ale rzeczywistość była jeszcze lepsza niż jakakolwiek wyobraźnia. Jak ktoś mógł mieć tak miękkie wargi? Sam ich dotyk doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Złakniony kontaktu objął bohatera, a ten pogłębił pocałunek. Deadpool zadrżał, powoli zmieniając się w galaretę niezdolną do niczego innego tylko całowania tych wspaniałych ust.

Nawet go nie obchodziło, że są obserwowani przez tysiące ludzi. Gdyby trzeba było, uprawiałby seks ze Spidermanem choćby i na tej scenie, nie czując ani grama wstydu. Spidey zdecydował się go pocałować z własnej woli i tylko to się dla niego liczyło. I jaki był w tym dobry, zdecydowanie wiedział co robi, a on mógł mu się tylko poddawać, czując ten pocałunek całym sobą, każdym nawet najmniejszym nerwem.

Wszystko zakończyło się za szybko jak na jego gust, choć wątpił, że nawet wieczność byłaby dla niego wystarczająco długa, by nacieszyć się tym pocałunkiem. Spidey pomógł mu się wyprostować i uśmiechnął się do niego. Deadpool, wciąż niezdolny do mówienia jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, otwierał tylko i zamykał usta jak jakaś ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Wciąż do niego nie docierało, co się właśnie stało. Został pocałowany. Przez Spidermana. Spiderman. Go pocałował. Ten sam Spiderman, który zazwyczaj odsuwał go jak najdalej od siebie, gdy próbował z nim flirtować. Co się u licha właśnie stało? Może jednak homofoby miały racje, może dało się zarazić gejostwem. To by wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- Zamknij usta, Wade, wyglądasz głupio – poradził mu Spidey, a on szybko wykonał polecenie. Oblizał wargi, wciąż czując na nich drugie usta. Chciał je znowu pocałować. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Najlepiej by było, gdyby mógł przyspawać je do swoich już na zawsze. Co prawda nie miał pojęcia, jak mieliby wtedy funkcjonować, ale mało go to obchodziło, gdy w grę wchodziło ponowne doświadczenie tego pocałunku.

\- A tak w ogóle, kolacja o siódmej na moście Waszyngtona. Nie musisz się ładnie ubierać.

Wraz z tymi słowami, Spiderman ulotnił się w powietrze, pozostawiając go samego z następstwami tego, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło.

Powoli mijał mu szok, zastępowany przez czystą radość. Uśmiechnął się tak mocno, że aż zabolały go od tego policzki. Ten dzień oficjalnie stał się najlepszym dniem jego życia. Tylko dwie rzeczy mogłyby go przebić – dzień, w którym on i Spidey pójdą do łóżka i dzień, w którym wezmą ślub. Co prawda dopiero tylko się pocałowali, ale jego zaproszenie na kolacje zostało przyjęte, więc kto wie. Poza tym, nikt mu nie zabroni marzyć. Do tej pory to robił i co się stało? Jego marzenie się spełniło!

\- Okej, wszyscy słuchać! – krzyknął, uciszając jednocześnie tłum. – Kto robił zdjęcia całej sytuacji?!

\- Wszyscy! – odpowiedziała większość i uniosła w górę telefony. Przedstawiciele mediów też się zgłosili.

\- Ustawiać się w kolejce! Chcę mieć zdjęcie z każdego kąta, w każdej wersji! Dobrze płacę!  

Zrobi z tego wielki kolaż albo cały album poświęcony temu wydarzeniu. Kiedyś, kiedy będą już starzy, siwiejący i zasiądą na swoich bujanych fotelach, by narzekać na młodzież, pokaże te zdjęcia ich wnukom.

Genialny plan, jego geniusz czasami zaskakiwał jego samego.  

Miał tylko nadzieję, że zdąży zebrać te tysiące zdjęć przed kolacją. Musi jeszcze wstąpić do jubilera po pierścionek zaręczynowy.  

Westchnął rozmarzony, gdy pokazano mu pierwsze zdjęcie. Wyglądali razem dobrze, pasowali kolorystycznie, wzrostem, wszystkim! To się naprawdę zadziało. Naprawdę pocałował Spidermana.

Chyba się zakochał.


End file.
